


Jaspis Week 2

by JLia



Series: Jaspis Week [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLia/pseuds/JLia
Summary: Jaspis Week 2Day 1: Wedding/Little Steps





	1. Little Steps

**Author's Note:**

> It's Jaspis Week again! I am hoping to participate in as many days as possible then get back to my regularly scheduled pics. 
> 
> http://jaspisweek.tumblr.com

 "Now introducing Mr. and Mrs. Universe!" Greg shouted through the loud speaker. The light dimmed, and the soft music swelled as Steven and Connie took the dance floor. Steven's curly hair was pulled back in a thick ponytail, and his chin was rough with stubble. He was wearing a sharp tux, a contrast to his usual red tee with the yellow star. However, he still wore his red flip flops. Connie's dark hair curled in loose waves down her back. She was dressed in a shimmering white wedding dress that looked like liquid in the light. Underneath the long skirt, her bare feet moved in time with her husband.

After a few minutes, other couples began to filter to dance floor. Garnet unfused in a brilliant flash; Ruby and Sapphire smiled and dashed next to Steven and Connie. Sheena led Pearl onto the floor with a mischievous grin and wrapped her arms around the slim gem’s waist. Even Peridot could pull Amethyst into a close embrace as they swayed to the music. The warm, summer breeze fluttered in Jasper’s hair, perfumed with the salt from the sea. Jasper leaned against the table and watched the couples dance together. Her chest tightened as a scowl flickered across her lips.

 Everyone had someone whether it was a lover or a fusion partner or both. She had no one. She was alone. It never bothered her before. Back in Homeworld, she was always alone. She might have been the ideal Quartz soldier but, she was Earth scum. The gems of Homeworld looked down on her and turned up their noses when she passed. She could always sense fear from them, and that was all she needed. She never needed their acceptance or friendship. Jasper never knew what it felt like to need and want someone until Malachite. She inhaled sharply, taking in the damp air. Jasper scanned the reception until her eyes fell on Lapis.

She was standing on the opposite side of the dance floor, leaning against the wall with her hands crossed over her chest. Lapis was wearing a silky, light blue dress that tied around her neck and cascaded down her slim form. Her attention was focused on Steven and Connie but, she must have sensed Jasper staring. Their eyes met. Lapis's face was unreadable, and her dark eyes were blank. If she had lungs, Jasper would have lost her breath. Lapis diverted her gaze back to Steven. Jasper ran her tongue over her sharp canines and tapped her fingers on the tabletop. She and Lapis had not interacted since Jasper was uncorrupted and unbubbled. They might have acknowledged each other in passing but, they never really spent any time together. Tension still lingered between them since their interaction on the boat.

Before she realized what, she was doing, Jasper quickly stood up. The chair clattered to the ground, and a few heads turned toward the commotion. Jasper shot them a sharp look, straightening up her dress. Steven had chosen the human garment for the wedding. Jasper would have preferred a tux like Steven but, he insisted she wore a velvety black dress that clung to her lush curves. She ran her finger through her wild mane and made her way across the dance floor. Lapis straightened up when she saw Jasper approaching, her body rigid and alert. Jasper winced but, refused to back down.

“Lapis,” she greeted.

“Jasper,” Lapis responded, coolly. She kept her hands clasped against her chest, eyeing Jasper suspiciously. They did not speak or look at each other, standing in awkward silence. Jasper cleared her throat. Don’t think about how this seems like déjà vu. This is completely different situation. It isn’t like before. You are asking permission. Just go for it.

“Do you want to dance,” Jasper asked, quickly, thrusting her hand toward Lapis, closing her eyes to avoid Lapis's reaction. Jasper was afraid she would see anger or fear or disdain cross Lapis's features. Time crawled until Jasper finally peeked through her lashes. Lapis was staring at her hand, her face impassive and contemplative. Her lips pursed together, and Jasper could make out the indent of her fingers digging into her arm. Oh, fuck, Jasper cursed. Amethyst had taught her the world, and she was quite liberal with using it. She started to pull back her arm when Lapis gently placed her hand on hers. Jasper blinked. She had forgotten how small Lapis's hand was compared to her. Jasper curled her fingers around Lapis's, and they walked to the floor.

 Lapis kept her head down as Jasper rested her hands on Lapis's small waist. She had to stoop down so Lapis could wrap her arms around her neck. They began to sway slowly, trying to find the rhythm of the music. Jasper was aware that several eyes were on them. She ignored them and focused on Lapis. The little gem would not meet her gaze; her eyes fixated a random spot on the dance floor. Jasper sighed. It was a small step forward at least. The song ended, and the reception filled with the sound of applause. Jasper began to back away when a more upbeat song started to play but, Lapis stopped her. Her grip tightened around her neck, and she pulled Jasper closer. Jasper straightened up, scooping up Lapis so she was sitting in the fold of her arms. She held onto her firmly as she danced silently to her own music. 

“I’m sorry, Jasper,” Lapis suddenly whispered in her ear. “I’m sorry for everything. For what I did to you when we were Malachite. For…”

“We hurt each other,” Jasper interrupted.  “We both made mistakes, Lapis.”

Lapis’s fingers dug into her shoulder as she sniffled, "You didn't deserve it, though. I was so cruel and…"

“I survived,” Jasper responded dismissively. …” Lapis leaned back, studying Jasper’s face. Her bangs fell over her eyes, obscuring them. Jasper shifted to cradle Lapis in one arm and brush the hair away from her face. “I’m a strong Quartz soldier after all.”

“Even the toughest gem can be shattered,” Lapis replied, solemnly. “We can’t just brush aside what happened between us. You can’t even forgive me.”

Jasper scowled. She knew Lapis was right and she hated to admit it. Jasper just wanted things to be good between them. Better. Deep down, Jasper knew she couldn’t forgive Lapis for what she did. And she knew Lapis didn’t forgive her. There was too much damage for just words to heal. Apologies were temporary Band-Aids that could easily be reopened. This was going to take time, more than pretty words.  Jasper did not realize she stopped dancing until someone bumped into her. They muttered an apology and hurried away. Jasper sighed, setting Lapis onto her feet, her heart deflated. Could they ever heal? As if reading her mind, Lapis cupped her face and brought her attention back to her.

“We will get there,” Lapis said, pressing her lips against Jasper’s gem. “Little steps.”

A small smile touched Jasper’s lips as she kissed the top of Lapis’s head.

“Little steps.” A collective awe swelled around the room, and both Lapis and Jasper blushed.


	2. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Drabble

Large arms coiled around Lapis’s shoulders and a heavy leg draped over her thighs. Strands of white hair brushed against cheek and tickled her exposed shoulders and back. Jasper was lightly snoring in her ear; her hot breath brushed against her cheek. Lapis never imagined a mighty Quartz like Jasper to be so affectionate. She felt warm and protected in the cocoon of Jasper’s body. Lapis inhaled. Salt and sand. Water and Earth. Lapis always thought of Jasper as fire. Burning and consuming and wild. Lapis imagined she would smell like ash and flame but, no, she was Earth. Solid, changing, home.


	3. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Drabble

Jasper did not understand the fascination with this human technology. Lapis and Peridot could spend hours fixated on the illuminated images, making comments and observations about the whining humans. They would prattle on during the transmission and well afterwards. She tried to pay attention but, boredom would always creep up on her. However, whenever Peridot was away, Jasper enjoyed the images in the box a little more. It would be quiet except for the voices of the humans, just her and Lapis. Lapis would curl up next to her, resting her head against Jasper’s arm and silently watch. Her warmth, her smell, her presence would envelop Jasper. Nights like this were what Jasper craved. She could endure the show just for these moments.


End file.
